The Candy Store
Whitney had a major sweet tooth. If there was one thing she loved more than anything else in the world, it was candy. She visited the candy store almost every day. Whenever she walked in, she was bedazzled by the array of treats the store had to offer. She loved all kinds of candy, be it sweet, salty, or sour. She always wondered if life was as sweet as candy itself as she browsed through the store, looking at all the varieties of candy. She always looked for some good candy, and when she made a selection, she'd buy the candy and eat it at home. One day, Whitney went into town to do some shopping. The first place she visited was the candy store, just like usual. She walked up to the window and looked in awe. Beautiful candies sat in crystal displays. The light reflected of off the cases and danced into her eyes. It seemed so warm and inviting. She was so bedazzled by this display that she needed to go in and have a look. "Wow, they sure has some delicious candy," she thought. "They all look so colorful, and I bet that they're really tasty, too. I'll go inside to have some samples." Without further ado, she then entered the store, hearing the little bell ring as she opened the door. The interior of the store was white, with splashes of many beautiful colors. There were wood panels and signs hand-lettered in chalk. Candies were displayed and stacked neatly on shelves. The trays on the tables offered different samples. The atmosphere was luxurious, but the candies were classics. She browsed around the shop filled with sugary candy sweets waiting to be bought and eaten. While looking around through the aisles, she whistled a little tune to herself as she walked over to the counter. The store owner knew Whitney very well, and he always knew what kind of candies she would like. "Hello, Whitney," said the store owner. "What can I do for you today?" "Well, I was just looking at the new display you have at the window," said Whitney. "It looks co colorful. So magical. So...sweet." "It does look good, doesn't it?" said the store owner. "We're having a sale on some new candies. Go ahead. Pick whatever you want." Whitney rushed over to the display and saw the new types of luxurious candies the store had to offer. She could almost taste the sweet, delicious candy that would soon be hers. There were luxury chocolates and gourmet lollipops as far as the eye could see. "There are so many good choices," she thought. "I just don't know what to choose." In another side of the store, there was a bin full of M&Ms, shelves filled with candy bars, and buckets of jelly beans. She could just buy anything she saw, be it dark chocolate, licorice, or even jelly beans. They were all so good, but she just couldn't make up her mind. Whitney looked around the store, her eyes moving from one shelf to another at all the dizzying arrays of sweet treats, but all of the options looked so good and she couldn't make a decision. This made her feel like she had a monkey on her back. Normally, she would choose which candy she wanted and take it home to eat, but since there were so many new options available, she wasn't able to decide what she wanted to buy. As she tried to decide which candy she wanted, she remembered something she read from a book about life skills. "I remember a quote from a life skills coach," she thought. "We have a myriad of options available to us, but if we don't make a decision about our career, education, relationships, or other important issues, we end up empty-handed. Sometimes we worry about making the wrong choice. What if we regret the direction that we take and it's too late to go back? The bigger danger is that we make no decision at all and end up going nowhere and doing nothing." The last part alarmed her a little bit. She didn't want to end up with nothing at all. She stood in the middle of the store for a minute, silent in her thoughts, until she decided to find a candy that would satisfy her sweet tooth. "It's about time I made a decision," she thought. "I can't spend all day trying to decide which candy I want. I don't want to leave empty-handed. I need to make a decision right now." That's exactly what she did. She looked around, trying to decide which candy she wanted. She decided that the best bet was to pick a candy that could compare to life. "Let's see...peppermints make people calm and collected and boost brain power. Chocolate is sweet and a favorite of many people, but some people get rather jumpy or get migraines when they eat too much of it. Candy corn is popular on Halloween, but some people don't like the taste of it. Gummy bears are flavorful, but some people grow tired of them very quickly. Milky Way candy bars are luscious with a nice caramel center. Jolly Ranchers are colorful, sweet, and juicy. But, some people like me compare life to different candies. To me, life is like caramels. It tastes good on the outside, but it's sticky on the inside. Life is like M&Ms. It's always colorful and full of choices. Life is like a chocolate bar. It may be boring and plain for some people, but delightful for others. Life is like peanut butter cups. It's a combination of sweet and salty if you're day is going right. Gosh, so many candies to choose from. Which one should I get?" As she came across one last shelf, she finally settled on a yellow lollipop with blue stripes. "I guess I'll choose this lollipop," she thought. "Lollipops are sweet and have color that shines out. They're also long-lasting, and they're savored through every lick. They last forever and will stay around for a long time. I guess that's what life is like. Life is like a big, swirly lollipop. It comes in different colors and is savored every moment." So, Whitney decided that the lollipop would be her treat for the day. She picked out a few of them and paid the store owner. As Whitney walked home with a bag of candy, she was glad that she made a decision. Life was as sweet as candy, and it gave her many decisions to make, but she always knew that she had to make the right decisions. Category:Original Stories Category:Stories Category:Shorts Category:Short Story